Girl x Naruto
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Naruto mendapat misi aneh yang mengharuskannya berpasangan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada yang lebih dari yang bisa terlihat oleh mata di balik misi tersebut. SasuNaru. Semi-canon. More inside. Dedicated to SasuNaru Day 2011.


**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Girl x Naruto © Kionkitchee

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, _semi-canon_, **OOC**, _cross-dressing_, _typo(s)_. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Find another story if you hate MxM. I've warned you!_

**Summary:** Naruto—dan _shinobi_ Konoha lainnya—mendapat misi aneh yang mengharuskan mereka berpasangan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa harus ada misi seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada yang lebih dari yang bisa terlihat oleh mata di balik misi tersebut. _Dedicated to SasuNaru Days, 10th of July, 2011._

**A/N:** Itachi nggak pernah ngebantai keluarganya, Jiraiya juga nggak tewas. _Setting_ masih di Konoha dunia ninja dengan beberapa gubahan pada kejadian yang _canon_. Tapi, nggak usah dipikirin dah! Repot! Enjoy~ XD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"UAPAAAA!"

"Terlalu berisik, Bocah! Aku bisa mendengarmu tanpa harus mendapatkan teriakan, tahu!"

"T-tapi…tapi… TAPI!"

"NGGAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! INI MISI!"

"B-Baa-chan…"

"… Nggak guna juga kau menangis di depanku, Naruto!"

"Ta-ta-ta-ta-taaapiiiii—"

"_Take it or leave it!_"

"NGGAK ADA PILIHAN LAIN 'KAN?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Girl x Naruto**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Dedicated to SasuNaru Days, 10****th**** of July, 2011**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto keluar dari gedung _Hokage_ setelah menerima—dengan paksa—misi yang dibebankan untuknya. Kepalanya yang biasa bersinar seperti matahari itu kini berhiaskan garis-garis kemurungan dengan bola arwah berwarna ungu beterbangan di sekitarnya. Bahu yang tegap itu pun lunglai beriringan dengan langkah yang kepayahan. Sesekali pemuda itu terjatuh karena lemas, membuat beberapa penduduk desa melihatnya dengan aneh.

Pertanyaan: ada apa dengan Naruto hari ini? Misi apa yang telah diberikan sang _Hokage_ padanya?

Jawabannya ada setelah ia bertengger di panel jendela rumah temannya. Bertengger di sini benar-benar bagai burung yang hinggap di atas cabang pohon dan menunggu keajaiban akan datangnya sumber makanan atau sekedar memperhatikan panorama yang ada. Naruto sedang melakukan hal itu selagi masih _waras_… selagi pikirnya masih bisa berkompromi dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sementara itu, sang pemilik rumah; sahabat terdekat sang Uzumaki sekaligus _rival_ terberatnya; putera bungsu keluarga Uchiha; calon ketua ANBU; objek hati para gadis; target misi; Uchiha Sasuke, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan keberadaannya yang JELAS-JELAS mengganggu—hei, apa ada yang tidak mengganggu jika waktu santaimu di pagi hari HARUS diperhatikan dengan mata memangsa oleh orang yang bodohnya melebihi orang paling bodoh di desa? Ada. Ini buktinya. Sasuke dengan santai meneguk susu dinginnya sembari membaca koran layaknya bapak-bapak kantoran—meskipun ia masih berusia 17 tahun sebenarnya. Ia tidak terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto _nangkring_ di jendelanya… atau setidaknya terlihat begitu.

"Sasuke,"

Yang dipanggil masih asyik sendiri dengan bacaannya. Jemari putihnya membalik ke halaman selanjutnya setelah seteguk susu mengaliri tenggorokannya.

"Sasukee…"

Seakan tuli, pemuda Uchiha itu mengambil roti bakar yang dibuatkan Itachi untuknya sebelum sang kakak berangkat kerja sebagai penasihat _Hokage_. Ia menggigit ujung roti tersebut lalu mengunyahnya pelan. Bola oniksnya masih memperhatikan rangkaian kata di kertas lebar itu.

"Temeeeee…" Dan Naruto semakin tidak sabar karena panggilannya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan. Ingin ia melompat dari jendela dan masuk ke ruang makan mansion Uchiha, namun, diurungkannya. Entah kenapa, tenaganya terasa habis setelah mendapatkan misi. Jadilah ia hanya membuang napas panjang… sedikit banyak membuat perhatian sang Uchiha mulai mengarah padanya.

"… Hn." Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Sasuke menanggapi pemuda itu—meskipun hanya dengan balasan singkat seperti itu.

"Kita dapat misi dari baa-chan…" gumam Naruto yang masih terdengar oleh sang Uchiha, "dan hanya kita berdua yang akan dapat hukuman kalau misi gagal…" tambahnya.

Sasuke melirik sang Uzumaki sebelum membalas, "Memang begitu kalau misinya hanya untuk kita berdua, 'kan?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Semua _shinobi_ di Konoha dapat misi yang sama… tapi hukuman kegagalan HANYA untuk kita kalau gagal…" ucapnya menjelaskan. Hal itu membuat pemuda berambut _raven_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya seakan bertanya 'kenapa'. Sang Uzumaki melanjutkan, "Karena baa-chan nggak yakin kalau kita bakal berhasil…"

Mendengus sebal, Sasuke menyahuti, "Kapan misi yang kujalani pernah gagal? Tidak. Ada. Sama. Sekali. Dobe." ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu kembali menghela napas panjang. "Kau belum mendengar misinya apa 'kan, Teme?" Kakinya sudah menapak di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha lalu berjalan mendekati sahabatnya. Berhenti, ia menatap lekat bola oniks di depannya.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Namun, ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menelan ludah. "Dan misinya?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ya ampun! Aku tidak menyangka akan ada misi semenyenangkan ini dari _Hokage_!" seru Sakura yang sedang sibuk memilah-milih deretan baju di hadapannya.

"Aku juga kaget sewaktu diberitahu Shikamaru—apalagi mengetahui bahwa dia sudah bergerak duluan!" Ino menyahuti teman masa kecilnya. Tangannya mengambil terusan berwarna ungu gelap yang senada dengan pakaian sehari-harinya. "Untungnya Sai setuju kuajak meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah dia mengerti tentang misi kali ini,"

Gadis bermarga Haruno yang mendengar tertawa kecil. "Seperti biasa ya, kau selalu menjadi yang paling _ganteng_ di antara semua cewek di Konoha~"

"Hei, maksudnya apa tuh!" sebal Ino tidak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh Sakura.

"Maksudnya, hanya kau yang mengajak lelaki sebelum diajak! Tidak ada maksud buruk loh~" Gadis itu membela dirinya, membuat sang Yamanaka tersenyum sinis.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, apakah Haruno Sakura yang berjidat lebar ini sudah punya pasangan untuk misi nanti~?" tanyanya mengejek.

Sakura balas tertawa a la bangsawan, "Tentu saja! Ohohohoho~"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"H-Hinata! Datanglah bersamaku dalam misi kali ini!"

Gadis utama keluarga Hyuuga menatap kaget pemuda bertato segitiga merah di hadapannya yang membungkuk setelah mengucapkan ajakan itu. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan dari sang Inuzuka di pagi hari—yang untungnya sesaat setelah ia selesai membereskan dirinya.

"K-K-Kiba-kun… k-kenapa…" Wajahnya memerah karena memang tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia senang mendapat ajakan dari teman satu timnya itu, tapi sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak orang lain yang selama ini selalu menempati hatinya.

"Aku… ingin sekali berpasangan dengan Hinata—dan… dan itu sebenarnya bukan hanya karena misi kali ini…" Kiba berkata malu-malu sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak tahu darimana keberanian itu didapatkannya, namun, ia tak ingin sang Hyuuga direbut siapapun—apalagi…

Hinata, melihat kesungguhan sang Inuzuka, tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan menyanggupi ajakannya. Mungkin, perasaannya bisa berubah dengan pemuda itu. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung pada cinta yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tenten sedang membersihkan _kunai_-nya ketika seorang pemuda berkunjung ke tokonya. Ia membuka pintu toko lalu tersenyum menyapa orang tersebut.

"_Ohayou_, Neji!"

Pemuda Hyuuga itu balas mengangguk sebelum masuk ke toko setelah dipersilakan oleh sang gadis. Ia duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Tenten—yang kembali berkutat dengan senjatanya. Mata putihnya memperhatikan bagaimana jemari gadis itu bermain lincah dan tangkas dalam mempertajam sisi maupun membersihkan noda pada senjata… membuatnya sedikit terkesima.

"Jadi, misi apa yang kau bawa kali ini?" tanya Tenten tanpa melihat rekan setimnya.

Sejenak, Neji tampak ragu-ragu. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. "Aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku dalam misi kali ini." lugasnya, membuat Tenten berhenti.

"Misinya?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ah! Aku sudah dengar dari tou-san! Katanya akan ada pesta dansa ya di Balai Konoha?" tanya Ayame bersemangat pada pemuda di depannya.

"Begitulah. _Hokage_-sama memberikan misi pada seluruh _shinobi_ di desa untuk mencari pasangan dan mengikuti pesta dansa seminggu lagi," jelas Chouji setelah menghabiskan mangkuk _ramen_-nya. "_Hokage_-sama akhirnya berhasil menang taruhan setelah sekian lama, makanya beliau ingin merayakannya," lanjutnya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu mengikih geli. "Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana serunya pesta itu nanti!" serunya. "Sayang aku tidak bisa ikut…" lirihnya agak kecewa.

Pemuda Akimichi menggeleng. "Ayame-san, baru saja aku ingin mengajakmu menjadi pasanganku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Kau bersedia?"

Seketika, Ayame mengangguk antusias.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Jadilah pasanganku dalam misi ini."

"… Hah?"

Shino mengulangi ajakannya, "Jadilah pasanganku dalam misi kali ini." Gadis yang diajaknya, Yume, dari keluarga saingan Aburame menatapnya tidak percaya. "Aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku dalam—"

"Aku mendengarmu, Aburame!" potong Yume sebal sebelum melepaskan ratu lebah dari sangkarnya. "Kenapa aku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain." jawab Shino lugas, membuatnya terkena hantaman telak pada dagu.

"Aku tidak sudi kalau itu alasannya, Bocah Aburame!" Yume mendecak sambil melipat tangan. "Kecuali kalau kau memang memilihku karena kemauanmu, akan kupertimbangkan!" tegasnya.

"… Makanya aku mengajakmu… Yume."

"… Eh?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Oi, apa seminggu ini kau ada acara?"

Temari baru selesai membaca buku ketika seorang pemuda menanyainya dengan malas. Tak perlu melihat siapa orang itu untuk mengetahui identitasnya, gadis tersebut sudah sangat hapal dengan nada yang dilontarkannya. "Gaara memberiku libur karena misi yang lalu baru saja berakhir. Ada apa?"

Shikamaru mengelus canggung tengkuknya seraya berkata, "_Hokage_-sama memberi misi yang sama kepada setiap _shinobi_ di Konoha, dan… yah, kuharap kau mau menjadi pasanganku dalam misi tersebut…"

Merasa lumayan tertarik, Temari bangkit dari kursinya untuk berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang. "Baiklah. Katakan padaku misi apa yang beliau berikan pada kalian," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Ohayou~_"

"Ka-Kakashi-san!" kaget Iruka saat mendapati mantan ANBU itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. "Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya setelah menenangkan diri.

Sang Hatake tersenyum di balik topengnya. "Sudah mendengar misi baru dari Tsunade-_sama_, 'kan? Aku datang karena ingin mengajakmu ke pesta dansa, Iruka-sensei~" ajaknya langsung.

Wajah sang Umino memerah. "Eeh! Ke-kenapa aku? Bukannya seharusnya Kakashi-san mengajak… _eeto_… wanita?" tanyanya ragu.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu seorang, Iruka-sensei~"

"… _Hai?_"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"UAPAAAA!"

"Itu reaksiku sewaktu di kantor _Hokage_, Teme… Kau tak perlu mengulanginya lagi…" Naruto bergumam. Sebulir keringat besar bertandang di kepalanya.

Seakan tidak mempedulikan gumaman itu, Sasuke tetap memandangi sang Uzumaki dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Misi macam apa itu! KONYOL!"

Kali itu, Naruto sependapat dengannya. "BENAR, 'KAN!" Ia mengangguk antusias seraya melanjutkan, "Hanya karena menang taruhan jadinya bisa seenaknya! Pakai pesta dansa segala!"—membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran. "Kenapa?" tanya sang Uzumaki.

"Kupikir kau malah senang," ucap sang Uchiha, "mengetahui bahwa PASTI ada _ramen_ di sana."

Telinga Naruto bergoyang. "_Ramen_? Seriusan?" Wajahnya kembali cerah ceria. "Kalau begitu, aku memang harus pergi ke sana!" serunya dengan cengiran lebar… membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Masalahnya adalah siapa yang akan kau ajak sebagai pasangan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan!" balas Naruto yakin.

"Lee pasti sudah mengajaknya duluan, dan kemungkinan Sakura setuju lebih besar ketimbang harus pergi denganmu," timpal Sasuke lagi tanpa bermaksud kasar.

"TEME!" raung Naruto—tidak suka dengan tanggapannya. "Kalau begitu, Hinata-chan!"

"Dia pasti pergi dengan Kiba."

"Ino!"

"… Sama Sai."

"Tenten-san!"

"Jelas sama Neji, _Baka_!"

"Ayame-_neechan_!"

"… Terakhir kulihat dia semakin akrab dengan Chouji."

"TEME!"

"… Hn. Apa boleh buat."

"Ha?"

"Tapi karena aku tidak akan MEMPERMALUKAN diri dengan berpakaian seperti wanita, maka kau yang akan menjalani peran itu, Dobe." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil tomat dari dalam kulkas.

"T-tunggu dulu! Itu apa maksudnya?" Naruto menarik tangan sang Uchiha—yang tengah menggigit buah kesukaannya. "Kenapa—aku—itu—maksud—"

"Dobe. Kau baru saja mengajakku ke pesta sialan itu," potong Sasuke tenang, membuat sang Uzumaki tambah panik.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengajakmu, Teme sialan!" protesnya. "Yang terakhir itu ungkapan kekesalanku karena kau selalu punya alasan untuk mematahkan harapanku!" serunya—meskipun tetap dalam keadaan panik.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menggerutu pelan. "Dengar, Dobe. Pilihanmu hanya sukses dan gagal dalam misi ini. Kau gagal kalau tidak mempunyai pasangan atau bahkan sama sekali tidak datang ke sana—yang entah akan dapat hukuman apa dari wanita itu; atau kau sukses menjalaninya sebagai pasanganku. Pilih." tegasnya, membuat sang Uzumaki _speechless_.

"Ta-tapi—kenapa aku yang harus menjadi wanita?" protes Naruto lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kau gagal." balas Sasuke singkat seraya pergi ke atas tangga. Belum sempat ia berjalan lebih jauh, ia mendengar balasan dai rekannya tersebut.

"AKAN KULAKUKAN!"

Sasuke menyeringai licik sebelum kembali menghampiri sang Uzumaki. "Ikut aku. Akan kuperlihatkan baju yang akan kau pakai saat misi." Ia pun menggeret pemuda itu tanpa persetujuannya terlebih dahulu.

"T-Teme! Kenapa—"

"**Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku sendiri. Itulah jalan ninjaku**… atau sudah bukan, Dobe?" sindir Sasuke sembari memimik apa yang pernah diucapkan Naruto.

"… Sial."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tak terasa, hari misi dilaksanakan pun tiba. Balai Konoha kini penuh dengan para pasangan dari _shinobi_ yang dibebankan misi tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, terlihat bermacam makanan dan minuman disuguhkan untuk dinikmati bersama. Bagai pesta sesungguhnya, pakaian _shinobi_ pun disulap menjadi gaun dan jas formal yang tampak apik dan mewah. Semua mewarnai ruang gemerlapan di malam gelap.

"Para _shinobi_ dan pasangannya, selamat malam dan selamat datang di misi pertama dan satu-satunya di Konoha!" Suara Tsunade menggema hingga ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun hijau _tosca_ yang membelah dadanya dan selaras dengan rambut pirangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Pada bagian belakang kepalanya, tersemat bunga merah muda sebagai pemanis yang membuatnya tampak jauh dan jauh lebih muda dari biasanya. Di sampingnya, berdiri Jiraiya yang mengenakan _tux_ putih yang cocok dengan sang wanita. Wajahnya, meskipun tetap terlihat tua, tetap menyunggingkan senyum penuh wibawa pada _audience_ di hadapan mereka.

"Misi kali ini memang berbeda dari yang biasanya, dan aku memang berniat mengubah tradisi membosankan desa ini," Tsunade melanjutkan sambil tersenyum. "Biasanya kalian harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa berbuah luka atau bahkan kematian dalam menjalankan misi, namun, kali ini, kalian akan menjalani misi yang menyenangkan. Mudah saja; bawa pasangan kalian ke lantai dansa, dan berdansalah dengan mereka. Setelah lagu selesai diputar, ucapkan kalimat yang selama ini ingin kalian utarakan pada pasangan kalian. Setelah itu, barulah misi dianggap sukses!" serunya sambil nyengir. Wanita itu lalu mengangguk pada Jiraiya yang kemudian menjentikkan jari pertanda musik dimulai.

Berbagai pasangan turun ke lantai dansa sehingga penuh. Mereka bergerak sesuai dengan lagu yang terdengar, _salsa_, yang disambut meriah untuk mereka yang enerjik dan bersemangat seperti pasangan Chouji-Ayame, Lee-Sakura dan Neji-Tenten. Meski sempat merasa aneh melihat Neji bergerak lincah dalam tarian salsa, semua tidak ada yang berani protes karena pemuda itu sangat serasi dengan pasangannya. Disusul dengan pasangan Kiba-Hinata yang tertawa kecil seiring lagu berjalan, suasana semakin riah dan menyenangkan.

Tak lama dari lagu riang tersebut, lagu _Waltz_ menggantikannya. Giliran pasangan Sai-Ino, Shino-Yume, dan Shikamaru-Temari yang turun ke lantai dansa. Mereka berayun sesuai lagu dengan begitu elegan dan lembut. Memang cocok dengan mereka yang ingin bersantai namun tetap fokus pada pasangannya. Senyum kecil bermain di bibir mereka bersamaan dengan tatapan lekat satu sama lain. Sayangnya, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pendaran kebahagiaan dari pasangan Kakashi-Iruka yang akhirnya saling berbalas perasaan setelah sekian lama menahan diri, dan untungnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang menentang mereka memperlihatkannya.

Dari keseluruhan yang terlihat, Tsunade mendecak kesal karena tidak melihat sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Sudah ia telusuri setiap sudut ruangan, namun sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Kalau benar tidak ada hingga misi selesai, sia-sia saja usahanya ini.

"Tsunade-sama," Seorang pria muda muncul di samping sang wanita.

"Itachi," Tsunade membalas, dan saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ia mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang pudar dan bermata ungu menggandeng lengan sang Uchiha. Ia tersenyum. "Shion," sapanya.

Gadis yang disapa menunjukkan senyum balasan. "Tsunade-sama, lama tak berjumpa,"

Sang _Hokage_ mengangguk. "Aku sudah menduga bahwa Itachi akan mengajakmu," ucapnya membuat sang gadis tersipu malu. Setelah itu, sang wanita beralih kembali ke sang Uchiha. "Aku tidak melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. Jangan katakan mereka tidak datang dan rencana ini gagal, Itachi?" ancamnya.

Itachi menggeleng singkat. "Otoutou dan pasangannya sudah ada di sini semenjak tadi," ucapnya.

Tsunade langsung menyapu kembali ruang dansa, namun, ia tak menemukan Sasuke maupun Naruto di sana. "Mana mereka?" bingungnya. Ia melihat sang Uchiha menunjuk ke sebuah meja yang diduduki dua pasangan. Satu pasangan menatap ke arah lantai dansa, sementara yang satunya lagi menatap pasangan tersebut dengan pandangan kagum. Bahkan, Tsunade hampir tak mempercayai matanya saat mendapati kenyataan terpampang di sana. Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

**_Di meja_**

"Ternyata memang… aku sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini…" ucap seseorang berambut pirang panjang sepunggung diikat setengah dengan poni disisipkan ke sebelah kiri dan dihiasi dua jepitan merah. Gadis itu mengenakan _kimono_ 12 lapis berwarna biru tua bercorak bunga _Satsuki_ merah dan _Tsubaki _putih bagai milik puteri _Kaguya_ yang hendak pulang ke bulan. Wajahnya tampak cantik dan cerah dengan riasan sederhana yang seakan mampu mengalahkan keindahan manapun yang tercipta. Ekspresinya, meskipun terlihat merajuk, tampak lembut dan bagai menghipnotis semua yang memandangnya… termasuk orang yang menjadi pasangannya.

"… Hn. Aku tahu." balas pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan _hakama_ biru tua penuh dari bagian dalam hingga luaran yang dihiasi dengan bulatan bulu berwarna putih. Lipatan yang tercipta dari garis tubuh membuatnya tampak gagah dan mempesona. Rambut _raven_ yang biasa mencuat bak pantat bebek, kini disisir rapi ke belakang sehingga membuatnya seperti lelaki dewasa yang mampu meracuni pikiran setiap perempuan yang melihatnya… termasuk gadis tersebut.

Sang gadis, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto sendiri, mendecak kesal pada sahabatnya. "Teme! Kau enak tidak harus sepertiku!" desisnya dengan suara kecil.

Sang pemuda, yang benar adalah Uchiha Sasuke, membalas cuek. "Lebih aneh lagi kalau aku berpenampilan sepertimu, Dobe. Memangnya kita _lesbi_?"

Kedutan kekesalan terpampang di dahi sang Uzumaki. "Kalau ketahuan aku YANG berpasangan denganmu, kita bisa dianggap _gay_, tahu!" desisnya lagi masih dengan suara pelan. Sang Uchiha mendecak pelan.

"Paling kau yang dianggap aneh karena _cross-dressing_, Dobe."

Dan ketika Naruto hendak marah, pasangan Neji-Tenten menghampiri mereka sehingga ia buru-buru menganti raut wajahnya.

"Sasuke, kau datang juga," sapa Neji yang lalu melihat ke arah gadis di sebelahnya, "dengan pasangan pula. Aku terkejut," tambahnya ragu.

Sang Uchiha menyeringai. "Ini misi, dan aku tidak pernah gagal," balasnya angkuh. Sudut matanya memperhatikan pasangannya, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Naruto akan berkata atau berlaku bodoh sehingga penyamarannya terbongkar. Namun, apa yang didapatkannya sama sekali berbeda dengan yang diduga.

"Temanmu, Sasuke-san?"

_Ha? 'Sasuke-san'? Apa yang dia—_

"Kenalkan, nama saya Natsuki," Naruto merendahkan kepalanya sebagai salam. Di bibirnya bermain seulas senyum manis yang bahkan mampu melelehkan es di kutub Utara. Neji dan Tenten yang mendapati hal itu balas merendahkan kepala.

"Saya Hyuuga Neji dan pasangan saya Tenten," ucap sang Hyuuga sambil tersenyum yang ditiru Tenten. Setelah itu, Neji kembali menatap sang Uchiha dan berbisik padanya. "Kau membawa pasangan yang sesuai untukmu, Uchiha," godanya sebelum mengajak Tenten pergi.

Sasuke hanya diam sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arah _gadis_ itu. "Natsuki? Siapa itu?" desisnya bertanya pada Naruto yang membalas dengan cengiran lebar sebelum kembali memasang _topeng_-nya setelah mendapati pasangan Kiba-Hinata dan Lee-Sakura mendatanginya.

"Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura riang yang kemudian terdiam mendapati sosok seorang gadis berpakaian senada dengan sang Uchiha. "… Pasanganmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya ragu. Lee di sebelahnya pun bertanya-tanya meskipun tidak seantusias sang Haruno.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Naruto mendahului. "Kenalkan, saya Natsuki dari Iwa," ucapnya sopan tetap dengan senyum manis yang sama sekali tidak pernah diduga sang Uchiha. Namun, karena senyum itulah, Sakura jadi balas tersenyum dan Lee mengikuti. Kiba dan Hinata masih menatap pasangan Sasuke-Natsuki itu dengan kagum.

"Sasuke-kun, sungguh menyenangkan melihatmu bersama Natsuki-san malam ini! Kuharap kalian _langgeng_ ya!" Lee menyemangati, dan Sakura mengangguk sebelum bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto mana? Kalau dia tidak datang 'kan berarti misinya gagal,"

Sasuke membuang muka menghindari tatapan sang Uzumaki yang seolah berkata untuk tidak melakukan hal yang berpotensi mengacaukan penyamarannya. "Si bodoh itu sudah datang kok, tapi tidak tahu sekarang di mana," gumamnya.

Kiba menyahuti, "Padahal ada _ramen_ segala rasa loh di meja sana," ujarnya sembari menunjuk ke meja panjang yang berisi makanan kesukaan Naruto.

"…" Sang Uchiha menunggu reaksi sang Uzumaki, namun, ia tak mendapatkan apapun dari _gadis_ yang tetap tersenyum dan berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata. _Si Dobe mengabaikan ramen? Wow, ini langka…_ batinnya.

Lagu lain mengalun dari pemusik, membuat Naruto menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan sang Hyuuga untuk menatap sang Uchiha. "Sasuke-san, mau berdansa? Lagunya pas dengan pakaian yang kita berdua kenakan," ujarnya sopan.

_S-SOPAN! Sejak kapan dia—_

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan Sasuke sebelum _gadis_ itu menariknya dengan elegan, meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang menghampiri mereka duluan. Sesampainya di lantai dansa, Naruto diam dan menatap sang Uchiha.

"… Apa?" bingung Sasuke.

Naruto mendecak pelan. "Normalnya, Teme, lelaki-lah yang menuntun dansa, dan karena aku sedang menjadi Natsuki, kau harus menuntunku berdansa," ucapnya menahan sebal. "Kau tahu bagaimana menari dengan iringan lagu _Enka_, 'kan?" desaknya lagi, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya sebelum meraih kedua tangan sang Uzumaki dan berdansa.

Bergerak memutar dengan lembut, berayun sempurna dengan langkah kaki yang pas, mereka menarik perhatian setiap pasang mata di pesta dansa. Ada beberapa pasangan yang langsung berhenti agar bisa melihat lebih jelas gerakan mereka; ada juga beberapa pasangan yang mundur dari lantai dansa seakan mempersilakan mereka bergerak leluasa; bahkan ada yang mendesah bahagia seolah melihat pemandangan membahagiakan pula. Hingga pada titik di mana semua berhenti berdansa… menyisakan satu pasangan berbalut baju tradisional mewah yang memikat.

Pasangan yang dimaksud terlihat menikmati gerakan mereka seakan dunia milik berdua. Mereka tak mengindahkan tatapan mata yang merasuk hingga ke tulang-belulang, maupun bisik-bisik yang mulai memenuhi ruang dansa. Mereka tenggelam dalam langit satu sama lain… mengagumi dan memuji dalam keheningan dan lagu yang melenggang.

"… Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berdansa," Sasuke menggumam pelan pada pasangannya.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah tanya," balas Naruto masih dengan raut wajah Natsuki yang lembut dan menawan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kalau aku tahu, aku sudah menyarankanmu mencari wanita, Dobe," godanya.

Naruto nyaris cemberut kalau sang Uchiha tidak memutarnya pelan. "Teme, kau bilang semua yang ingin kuajak sudah punya pasangan. Makanya aku nggak nyari lagi…" ambeknya.

Kali ini, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membuat Naruto dan orang-orang yang melihatnya terpana. Pangeran es Konoha tersenyum pada seorang gadis? Sama sekali tidak terduga…

Yah, lain soal kalau _gadis_ tersebut adalah seseorang yang istimewa baginya.

"Kau… cantik."

Dan sekitar berteriak setelah mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha yang ternyata kedengaran oleh mereka yang masih berdiri di lantai dansa. Sungguh… keturunan Uchiha—apalagi yang bungsu—memuji seorang gadis? Apakah akan ada pertanda kiamat? Okeh, ngaco.

Naruto, yang mendapat kata itu, tak urung merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ingin ia menyanggah tapi mulutnya malah mengeluarkan kata-kata sebaliknya.

"Kau juga… tampan…"

Menghentikan dansa, Sasuke menarik lembut sang Uzumaki keluar dari ruangan menuju balkon. Tidak lagi mempedulikan tatapan kecewa para pasangan yang masih ingin melihat mereka, ia menutup pintu balkon. Ia akan segera menyelesaikan misi yang sesungguhnya.

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

"_Apa katamu?"_

"_Aku ingin Anda mengadakan pesta saat tanggal 10 Juli nanti," Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya, "dan aku ingin Anda menyebutnya sebagai misi bagi semua shinobi Konoha yang wajib diikuti," tambahnya._

"_Kenapa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu?" Tsunade membalas._

"_Ini untuk Naruto." Mendengar itu, sang Hokage terdiam. Si bungsu Uchiha pun melanjutkan. "Aku ingin dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya."_

"_Ah… mengenai itu…" Sejenak, Tsunade berpikir. Kemudian, wanita itu memberikan jawabannya. "Baiklah."_

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

"Woah! Bulannya setengah!" seru Naruto di depan balkon saat mendapati bulan bersinar keperakan dalam bentuk setengah. Ia tak lagi memasang _topeng_ Natsuki karena pintu balkon sudah ditutup dan ia yakin takkan ada yang menyadari kalau Natsuki adalah dirinya. Ia lalu beralih untuk menatap Sasuke, dan terdiam. Dalam keremangan cahaya, ia melihat sosok sang Uchiha berpendar oleh selubung perak yang membuat napasnya tercekat untuk alasan yang tak diketahuinya. Kata yang ia lontarkan sewaktu di lantai dansa memang benar adanya. Sasuke… tampan.

Sebaliknya, ketika Naruto membalik badan untuk menatapnya, Sasuke mendapati sosok sang Uzumaki yang bagai mimpi musim panas. Seakan tak nyata… seakan bisa menghilang kapan saja… seakan hanya sebatas kabut di pagi hari yang akan lenyap setelah matahari menunjukkan tahtanya… _gadis_ itu… pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat cantik dalam balutan _kimono_ keluarganya. Ya, yang Naruto kenakan adalah _kimono_ saat ibundanya bertunangan dengan ayahnya. Awalnya, ia hanya berpikir bahwa pemuda itu tak mempunyai pakaian formal selayaknya, namun, apa yang ia dapat justru lebih dari yang diharapkannya. Naruto… sungguh sangat mempesona.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling bertatapan. Merekam jelas ke dalam memori saat-saat bersejarah seperti itu, mereka saling menautkan _sapphire_ dan _onyx_ dengan lekat. Terus dan terus hingga tak sadar bahwa jarak mereka semakin mendekat… hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari beberapa senti saja. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum. Ia sedikit banyak merasa senang bisa melihat sisi lain Sasuke yang selama ini memang menarik perhatiannya. Ia ingin pemuda itu lebih terbuka lagi padanya. Dan Sasuke sendiri, ia balas tersenyum kecil pada sang Uzumaki dengan sendirinya. Entah kenapa, memang ada magnet dari pemuda matahari tersebut yang berhasil membuatnya melupakan sikap _stoic_-nya untuk sementara. Ia pun ingin lebih mengenal pemuda itu.

"Dobe,"

"Teme, dalam situasi seperti ini, paling tidak kau memanggilku Naruto kalau tidak ingin menggunakan Natsuki, tahu!" potong Naruto segera dengan wajah aslinya.

"Naruto," Sasuke membiarkan dirinya dikoreksi oleh pasangannya, "Kau tahu alasan sebenarnya misi ini diadakan?" tanyanya.

Sang Uzumaki memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit, "Memangnya apa?" tanyanya.

Pemuda yang mengenakan _hakama_ biru tua itu pun menjelaskan. "Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ada seorang wanita yang lahir tepat di tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini. Wanita itu berasal dari klan yang berteman baik dengan Konoha, dan akhirnya menikah dengan salah satu warga Konoha yang dihormati," Ia berhenti sejenak untuk merapikan helaian pirang sang Uzumaki yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin malam. "Wanita itu adalah seseorang yang tegar dan tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri meskipun dia diperlakukan buruk oleh orang lain karena memiliki siluman dalam dirinya," lanjutnya, membuat Naruto terkejut.

"D-dia…"

Sasuke memperlihatkan senyumnya dengan jelas kali ini. "Wanita itu berjuang keras untuk melahirkan anaknya meski dalam kondisi kepayahan, dan pada akhirnya meninggal karena kelelahan. Dia sempat berpesan pada anaknya agar menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan tegar dalam menghadapi masalah yang akan timbul dalam hidup… sama dengan apa yang juga dipesankan suaminya sebelum tewas dalam misi," Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto yang mata birunya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Mereka berdoa bahwa meskipun mendapat perlakuan yang sama buruknya, putera mereka akan tetap berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri dan membuktikan bahwa keberadaannya pantas untuk diperhitungkan… bahwa keberadaannya berharga…"

"Sasuke…"

"Hari ini adalah hari ibumu lahir, Naruto, juga hari di mana kami… aku, bersyukur bahwa kau lahir dari wanita kuat sepertinya dan juga menjadi seperti harapannya…" Sasuke memejamkan mata yang diikuti oleh Naruto yang mulai menitikkan airmata, "Aku berterima kasih padanya karena telah lahir ke dunia dan membawamu bersamanya…" Ia kembali berhenti untuk membuka mata dan menatap pemuda di depannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih telah lahir, Uzumaki Kushina-san… terima kasih pula karena Engkau telah memberikan Naruto dalam hidup kami… dalam hidupku…" doa Sasuke terucap di tengah isakan yang tak sadar Naruto keluarkan karena hatinya tersentuh oleh kalimat-kalimat yang didengarnya. "Terima kasih karena ada di sini… Naruto," ucapnya kemudian sebelum menarik sang Uzumaki dalam dekapannya. "Aku menyayangimu…"

Tangis Naruto pecah meski terhalangi oleh kain yang dikenakan sang Uchiha. Ia tak tahu harus membalas apa—bahkan, ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa terhadap kebahagiaan yang tengah menerpanya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan sahabat yang mengatakan bahwa ia berharga… baginya. Kami-sama, kalau kebahagiaan itu semu adanya, maka ia takkan percaya, karena di sini ia berada, di tengah dekapan orang yang juga paling disayanginya, merasakan kebahagiaan yang ia kira takkan datang setelah bertahun-tahun dibenci penduduk desa.

"A-aku—hiks—juga berterima kasih… karena k-kau—hiks—ada bersamaku… Sasuke…" syukurnya pada sang sahabat, "t-terima kasih…" Jemarinya menggenggam kain yang menutupi punggung sang Uchiha, dan pemuda tersebut mempererat dekapannya. Lama baru isaknya berhenti, pemuda berambut _raven_ melonggarkan pelukannya. Jemari putih Sasuke menyeka airmata yang mengalir dari bola biru Naruto sebelum maju untuk mengecup keningnya… lama. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menolak karena ia memang sudah lama menginginkan hal itu dari sang Uchiha. Setelah kecupan hangat itu berakhir, Sasuke memindahkan sebelah tangannya untuk meraih dagu sang Uzumaki… kemudian, menciumnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Uwaah! Sasuke benar-benar jadi dengan cewek itu!" Kiba berseru dari tempatnya mengintip ke balkon. Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya menutup mata dengan kedua tangan karena malu.

"Kiba, jangan berisik!" desis Sakura dan Ino. "Ini momen langka, tahu!" seru mereka sambil terus memperhatikan kedua orang yang sangat dekat di balkon. Sai dan Lee yang menjadi pasangan mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Shikamaru malas. Ino menarik tangannya sebelum menunjukkan pemandangan yang ada di balkon. "… Hmm."

"Hanya itu reaksimu? Bukankah kau pikir tidak akan ada yang dipilih Sasuke kecuali Naruto?" heran Ino.

Shikamaru mendecak sementara Temari tertawa. "Memang," balasnya singkat.

"Lalu itu?" Sakura menyahuti.

"Itu 'kan memang Naruto," jawab sang Nara dengan malas.

"HAAAHH!"

Di kejauhan, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi, dan Shion tersenyum puas. Meskipun awalnya hanya sebagai peringatan _Terima Kasih_ pada Kushina yang merupakan ide Sasuke, pesta dansa itu memang sekalian sebagai ajang pengakuan untuk orang-orang tersayang… dan untuk menjodohkan bungsu Uchiha dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

_Terima kasih telah lahir ke dunia, Uzumaki Kushina. Berkat dirimu, Naruto ada dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Konoha serta teman sejiwa dari Uchiha Sasuke._

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

_Prompt_ yang Kyou pake adalah _quote_ Naruto, "Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku sendiri. Itu adalah jalan ninjaku!" yang diucapin sama Sasuke; dan ulang tahun Kushina.

**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY**, _Minna-san~_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, UZUMAKI KUSHINA!**

_So, reviews? As usual, flames are waste!_ ^^

_**All hail SasuNaru, Long live NaruSasu!**_

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
